Fuegoleon Vermillion
|birthday= August 5th |sign= Leo |height= 188 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Purple |hair= Vermilion |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Crimson Lion |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Katsuyuki Konishi |eva= J. Michael Tatum, Mikaela Krantz (young) }} |chapter= }} is a nobleman and the first son of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is also the former captain of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Fuegoleon is a tall man with purple eyes and long, straight vermillion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes. Another one is a diamond-shaped mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings. During his fight with Licht, Fuegoleon loses his right arm, and it is later replaced by one made of fire. Fuegoleon's attire consists of a light-colored tunic in which, covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with gold-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, he wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, he wears light-colored trousers and high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attire, he wears a red robe that covers his entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoleon wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar red color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. As a boy, Fuegoleon has short hair and wears a dark, short-sleeved shirt with a light-colored design along the edges and up the sleeves. As a young man, Fuegoleon has shorter hair, which he ties with a band. Additionally, he does not sport the diamond-shaped symbol on his forehead yet. His attire is similar to what he wears as an adult, but the shirt has short sleeves. Gallery Fuegoleon as a child.png|Fuegoleon as a child Fuegoleon fire arm.png|Fuegoleon's new arm Personality Fuegoleon is a fair person that judges people from their true worth rather than their social status. This side of him is seen when he is defending Asta from the House Silva's oppression by reasoning with them that Asta was brought by Julius Novachrono, which means that the Magic Emperor has acknowledge his worth. Furthermore, his act also shows his view of justice where he would not stand and stay silent when someone is being oppressed regardless of the reason or the status of the perpetrator. Fuegoleon has also been shown to have a charismatic personality that translates to his leadership ability. He is able to quickly take charge of a situation and deploy orders accordingly, such as giving several Knights orders after shortly being informed that the Royal Capital is being invaded. Fuegoleon is also very calm and collected in dire situations. He is capable of analyzing and finds his opponent's weaknesses, even while defending against a barrage of attacks. Moreover, Fuegoleon is a wise man with a no nonsense mentality where he would immediately scold anyone that lose focus in an important situation. His wisdom can be seen when he is willing to consult Noelle Silva after she was humiliated by her siblings, regardless of her reputation within the noble community. Lastly, as a noble, Fuegoleon is still a prideful man where he could easily be angered by the slightest hint of impoliteness, such as when Nozel Silva is giving him a condescending remark and when he admits to himself that Yami was more perceptive than him when it came to Asta. Biography Fuegoleon is born as the oldest son of House Vermillion. He is instructed in magic by Theresa Rapual. In the meanwhile, Fuegoleon also forges a rivalry with one of his distant relatives, Nozel Silva. The relationship is preserved, even after both of them are inducted into their respective squads of the Magic Knights. One day, when Leopold is three years old, Mereoleona suggets that they throw Leopold into a giant chasm as training. Fuegoleon instead decides to train Leopold himself. He spends much of his childhood and early adulthood alongside his younger brother and they develop a strong bond. One day, Fuegoleon marks himself with a diamond-shaped symbol on his forehead as he vows to become the next Magic Emperor. When Leopold asks him of it, he explains to him the weight of the symbol within their family. During his tenure as the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoleon attends one of the Magic Knight entrance exams where Rades Spirito, a commoner, is the best performing mage of the exam. Six years later, after preventing a foreign invasion, Fuegoleon returns to Royal Capital with Julius Novachrono and other captains of the Magic Knights. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble Region's citizens. Six months later, Fuegoleon attends a Magic Knights Entrance Exam in which Asta and Yuno are participating, along with his younger brother. During the exam, Fuegoleon becomes curious on the reason behind Asta's inability to fly using the broom that was given to him. At the end of the exam, Fuegoleon recruits one of the participants into his ranks, requests Yuno, and passes on Asta before leaving the venue. Sometime later, Fuegoleon is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that would honor his brother at the Magic Knights headquarters. While they are waiting for Julius at the venue, the said Magic Emperor arrives while bringing 5 young Knights along with him to attend the ceremony as well. At the end of the ceremony, Fuegoleon proceeds on attending a celebratory banquet that the Emperor had prepared. After Julius leaves the banquet hall, the situation goes awry when several Knights are clashing with the Knights that were brought by Julius. Seeing that the conflict is going for the worse possibility when Nozel steps in to reprimand Asta, the Crimson Lion captain quickly prevents his fellow captain from conducting the act of attacking a young Magic Knight. Fuegoleon tries to reason with him by saying that Julius who brought him to the ceremony must have already acknowledged Asta's worth. Unfortunately, the tension between the captains rises when Nozel retaliates by passively insulting Fuegoleon's family. As both captains release a hostile pressure of Magic Power, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital has been invaded. Hearing the report, Fuegoleon immediately conducts a strategy meeting with the other Knights to get a grasp of the situation. The moment Leopold Vermillion leaves the hall to follow Asta, Fuegoleon swiftly takes charge of the situation and deploys orders to the Knights. He also prepares to leave as he takes Noelle Silva with him and tries to catch up with his brother. Arriving at the North District of the Royal Capital, after catching up with Leopold, the three of them are immediately surrounded by an army of corpses. Realizing that their enemies are already dead, Fuegoleon proceeds on decimating all of them with his fire spells. During the fight, Fuegoleon also manages to save Noelle from the corpses' attack when he notices that her mind is not in the battlefield. He immediately approaches her and reprimands her for her behavior while also giving her a few words of encouragement. Later on, after observing that Asta is struggling against Rades Spirito, Fuegoleon immediately interferes by incinerating No.2 - Alfred. He then assures Asta that he had given a good effort by praising his tenacity. The Crimson Lion's captain then proclaims the young Knight as his rival as well due to the latter's ambition to become the next Magic Emperor before preparing to fight Rades. Subsequently, Fuegoleon manages to prevent Asta from overexerting himself before questioning Rades about his reason on invading the Royal Capital. Fuegoleon then remembers him from a Magic Knight entrance exam from six years ago after Rades reveals his identity. As he disagrees on Rades' reason for the attack, the captain begins his assault on Rades after he checked on his little brother. To his surprise, Rades' new corpse, No.1 - Carl, is able to withstand his attack with its defense magic spell. As the fight continues, Fuegoleon also asks Asta to watch his fight and learn something from it. While seemingly being cornered by Carl's attack, Fuegoleon unleashes an attack that easily incinerates Carl. He then starts a speech that encourages Leopold and Noelle to defeat No.3 - David while crushing Rades' fighting spirit. Afterwards, Fuegoleon immediately restrains Rades with his magic after Leopold and Noelle defeat his last corpse. As he confiscates Rades' grimoire, Fuegoleon learns that Rades is only capable of using a single spell. Once again, Fuegoleon questions Rades of his group's true objective in which the latter reveals that he is their target from the beginning. At that moment, Fuegoleon is suddenly teleported to an unknown location where he encounters William Vangeance and Patolli. After a while, Fuegoleon is sent back to the Royal Capital while he is unconscious and missing his right arm. As his grimoire begins to disintegrate, Noelle desperately tries to stop Fuegoleon's bleeding and prevent him from dying. When the other Magic Knights arrive at their location, Mimosa Vermillion proceeds on healing him after the enemies had escaped. However, his cousin finds her abilities are not enough to heal Fuegoleon and suggests the Knights to take him to a medical ward. Fuegoleon is then taken into the medical ward alongside his brother, where he is healed by several mages. Unfortunately, they are uncertain whether the nobleman would ever regain his consciousness as he remains asleep after his treatment is finished. Fuegoleon is moved to the Crimson Lion base, and his older sister Mereoleona replaces him as captain. Months later, the vice-captain Randall is possessed by an elf spirit and attacks the other Crimson Lions. Before Randall can kill Leopold, Salamander drops down from the sky, and Fuegoleon emerges from the base, which is engulfed in his flames. He commends his brother's efforts and takes over the fight with the help of Salamander. Thankful for the spirit's power, Fuegoleon unleashes Salamander's Breath and overwhelms the elf. He then restrains the elf with the resulting flames, while the watching Crimson Lions cheer him on. Fuegoleon turns his attention to the chaos in the kingdom and to the battle ahead. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Fuegoleon uses this form of magic to manipulate the element of fire. Fuegoleon has a high degree of mastery over this magic where he can concentrate a high amount of fire to increase its offensive power. Fuegoleon easily defeats Carl.png|link=Sol Linea|Sol Linea *'Creation Magic': Fuegoleon uses this form of magic to create various fire-based entities. He has a penchant of creating a fire lion when fighting against his opponents. Fuegoleon taking Noelle to battlefield.png|Unnamed fire lion spell Fuegoleon Leo Rugiens.png|link=Leo Rugiens|Leo Rugiens Fuegoleon Ignis Columna.png|link=Ignis Columna|Ignis Columna *'Restraining Magic': Fuegoleon uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with fire. Rades restrained by Leo Palma.png|link=Leo Palma|Leo Palma *'Spirit Magic': Fuegoleon uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Salamander, the fire spirit. Salamander's Breath Fuegoleon.png|link=Salamander's Breath|Salamander's Breath Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Fuegoleon possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large lion from his Magic Power. *'Master Tactician': Fuegoleon, in his fight with Rades Spirito, is able to find a gap in his opponent's defenses and precisely shoot a spell through it (as opposed to simply smashing through it with a more powerful spell). This shows great personal skill and observation, as oppose to simply what is in his grimoire. Equipment *'Grimoire': Fuegoleon possesses a grimoire that contains fire-based magic spells. The grimoire has red covers with an intricate flower design, which is decorating the border of its covers and an ornament of leaves arranged in a shape of a sun at the center of the covers. Additionally, a three-leaf clover insignia is located at the center of the front cover. Fuegoleon grimoire.png|Fuegoleon's grimoire Fights *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Rades Spirito: Win *Fuegoleon Vermillion vs. Licht: Loss Events *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion Notable Quotes * Trivia *His name can be pronounced as ''fuego león, which is Spanish for "fire lion." *Fuegoleon's grimoire design is the background for Volume 3's cover. *His favorite things are long soaks in public baths and people with ambition. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Fuegoleon is the seventh most muscular character. **Fuegoleon is the smartest captain. *Fuegoleon ranked ninth in the first popularity poll and sixth in the second. References Navigation es:Fuegoreon Vermilion fr:Fuegoleon Vermillion ru:Фуэголеон Вермиллион Category:House Vermillion Category:Captains